young_jack_sparrow_awarenessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Coming Storm (Book 1)
Summary Before the Black Pearl, there was a teenage stowaway named Jack Sparrow.... Adventure-seeking teenager Jack Sparrow has assembled a motley crew, and they’re on the quest of a lifetime. Their goal: to locate and procure the legendary Sword of Cortés, which will grant them unimaginable power. But will this ragtag team of adventurers survive their first mission, or will they succumb to the power of the sea, vicious pirates, ancient curses, and stormy threats from the forces of nature? "The Coming Storm" is the first in "The Quest for the Sword of Cortes" story ark and book set. Plot ***Spoilers*** Young Arabella Smith is working in her drunkard father's tavern, the Faithful Bride, when she overhears a sailor and a pirate named "Handsome Todd" discussing the legend of Stone-Eyed Sam and the Isla Esquelética, which stories say Sam died with the magical Sword of Cortés in his hand. Moments later, Jack Sparrow, at this point a young stowaway with dreams of captaining his own ship, stumbles into the bar in search of his stolen satchel. Believing he has found it under the seat of Captain Torrents, an infamous pirate with the ability to control storms, Jack attempts to steal it back, only to be caught by a furious Torrents. Arabella manages to rescue Jack from the ensuing bar fight by slipping him out of the back of the tavern, where Jack discovers that the satchel isn't his after all. Among the miscellaneous items Jack finds in the bag is an empty sheath, which Arabella realizes is the Scabbard to the Sword of Cortés. Jack manages to recruit Arabella, who is desperate to leave her downtrodden life in Tortuga behind, into joining him on a quest to reunite the sheath with the Sword and thus gain unimaginable powers. They make plans to meet up a few days later and set sail for Isla Esquelética] on an abandoned old fishing boat called the Barnacle. As Captain Jack and Arabella are about to make their escape, a wealthy young boy named Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III, who had stumbled upon Jack's misplaced map to the ship and set of life plans to "Commandeer a Boat, Find the Sword of Cortés, Eliminate Captain "Torniquet" (meaning Captain Torrents), Acquire Perfect Hat, Become Captain, Rule Entire Caribbean, Live Happily Ever After", arrives at the Barnacle and insists on accompanying them on their journey in order to escape his boring, pampered life as an aristocrat. Jack is vehemently opposed to the idea of a spoiled rich kid like Fitzwilliam joining his crew, but is forced to allow him aboard after losing a to him. He, Fitzwilliam, and Arabella leave Tortuga and sail for several days. During the journey, a storm almost sinks their boat, but they manage to reach an unknown island. On the island, the trio encounter a pair of young sailors named Jean Magliore and Jean, as well as Jean's sister Constance, (who was magically transformed into a cat by Tia Dalma, who also want to join Jack's crew. After Jack mentions the Sword of Cortés, Tumen and Jean guide him, Arabella, and Fitzwilliam to a "dead" city on the island. Once in the city, they realize they're on Isla Esquelética. While exploring the city, the group enters a palace, where they come across the skeleton of the city's pirate king, Stone-Eyed Sam, which was said to have been holding the Sword, but the crew quickly realizes that someone else has beaten them to it. Jack collects Sam's legendary stone eye from the remains, and the group finds a set of left footprints nearby, figuring it must have been the notorious pirate Left-Foot Louis who made off with the Sword. They find Sam's hidden treasure room, and fill their pockets with gold and jewels, but they also encounter Captain Torrents, who wants the scabbard back. Jack and the rest of the crew escape to the beach, but Torrents quickly follows them. A huge battle ensues over the scabbard, in which Torrents conjures a massive storm and attempts to kill Jack with lightning, but Jack is able to defeat Torrents by splashing him with rainwater. Jack claims to have shown Benjamin Franklin this trick, adding that he hoped "Benny" would remember it. With Torrents out of the way, Jack & co. make their departure on the Barnacle to resume their quest for the Sword. Where to Read/Purchase * The book was copied and uploaded to Wattpad here * Abebooks.com * Amazon.com * Ebay.com * Your local library! (the book also comes in "The Quest for the Sword of Cortes" book set that includes the first 4 books in the series. Most libraries I have found do carry the books from this set of 4, but don't carry the volumes after the Sword of Cortes storyline. However, reading this first set is a good way to get a feel for the series before purchasing the rest)